A través de la fogata
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Alza la mirada, y está se desvía del fuego de la hoguera para contemplarlos a ellos. Y siente celos, porque nadie lo ama tanto como lo hace él. –Ve a través de la fogata. –¿Por qué a través de la fogata?. Porque amar duele, y él quiere que pisen su corazón, así quizás el dolor se vaya. Quemarlo no funciono. *BL*.


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes perteneces a Hiro Mashima.

**Extensión: **1635 palabras.

**Notas: **Que puedo decir, ando con ganas de escribir angst. Y hace tiempo que quería escribir esto, pero no me llegaba la inspiración, hasta hoy. Debería estar estudiando para mi examen de filosofía pero como mi musa es perra y ando inspirada mejor me pongo a escribir, por si las moscas.

Espero les guste. Los dejo con el fic.

**.**

* * *

**A través de la fogata.**

Alza la mirada y está pasa de estar centrada en la fogata frente a él a contemplar la escena que se desarrolla a unos pocos metros. Discuten, y por un momento una sonrisa asoma en su cara junto a una sensación de alivio, pero luego los ve relajarse, conversar, y entonces los celos vuelven a él de manera casi automática.

Lo odia, odia esa maldita sensación en su pecho. La odia, demasiado para saber expresarlo, todo de ella. Lo odia tanto, el sentirse tan dependiente de alguien. La odia tanto, cada respiración que da, cada gesto de su persona. Y no puede seguir así, sabe que no, porque no es sano y porque tiene un gremio al que dirigir, no puede perder los estribos por algo tan trivial. Porque es algo trivial, lo sabe, o más bien martilla ese pensamiento en su cabeza con la esperanza de llegar a creérselo.

Su mirada no se mueve de ellos, de como ríen juntos, como se miran, sus conversaciones, cada palabra salida de sus labios. Cada palabra dicha por él la va guardando recelosamente en su mente, y cada palabra dicha por ella acrecentá el desprecio que comienza a sentir. Casi desea que Minerva la matara cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pero sabe que eso también es mentira. Porque Sting puede ser muchas cosas, pero no es una mala persona, y no le desea la muerte a la Heartfilia, ni a ella ni a nadie. Por mucho que la mirada de Natsu-san brille cuando la ve o su sonrisa se ensanche como la de un enamorado en su presencia, Sting no le desea la muerte, por tres razones. La primera, algo como eso le rompería el corazón a Natsu, y él solo le desea felicidad a su ídolo. La segunda, porque la rubia es una de las mejores personas que ha conocido y merece morir de vieja rodeada de sus seres queridos con una sonrisa en los labios. Y la tercera es porque ella no tiene la culpa de nada: no es su culpa que Natsu-san la quiera ni es su culpa que el mismo este celoso de ese hecho. De hecho ni siquiera es consciente del triangulo amoroso que se forma. No, ella no es consciente de nada, ni siquiera de que su compañero la quiere. Y Sting lo ve, y quizás es la única cosa que de verdad le molesta de ella y que lo lleva a tratar de odiarla en vano, y es que Lucy no corresponde los sentimientos que el mago de fuego derrama sobre ella, porque cada sonrojo que invade las mejillas de la chica por algo dicho o hecho por el Dragneel es simplemente el sonrojo de una adolescente que comienza a plantearse la idea de tener pareja, nada más. Quizás le gusta un poco Natsu-san, quizás más que un poco, pero los sentimientos de la chica no pasan de eso. Sting incluso vislumbra que si Natsu se declarase, aunque para eso el de cabellos rosados deba primero entender sus propios sentimientos, ella lo rechazaría. Porque es buena persona, por eso no estaría con alguien dándole falsas esperanzas si en verdad no siente nada, y por eso el rubio no la odia, porque es demasiado buena persona.

Pero cojones, cuanto le gustaría odiarla, porque por su culpa su pecho se llena de putos celos que no tienen razón de ser. Porque si está enamorado de Natsu es con la clara idea de que es un amor inútil, porque nunca lo van a corresponder así que solo le queda pasar celoso el resto de su puta vida como un estúpido, de que sirve un sentimiento así, de nada, ¡absolutamente nada! ¡Es un sentimiento ridículamente inútil! Le encantaría poder cogerlo y arrojarlo a la fogata, verlo arder, reírse y ser estúpidamente feliz sin tener un estúpidamente imposible amor en el pecho. Pero el maestro de Sabertooth es estúpido porque está enamorado de alguien que apenas entiende que él está ahí. Y maldita sea, nadie ama al estúpido de Natsu-san como lo hace él. Nadie ama cada puta virtud y cada puto defecto del hijo de Igneel de la manera en la que él lo hace. Hasta se animaría a decir que nadie se masturba pensando en Natsu-san como él, pero en ese aspecto prefiere no arriesgarse ni intimar mucho. Pero es que joder, le basta imaginar al mago de Fairy Tail encima de él para que su cuerpo reaccione, y es que la idea de hacer esas cosas con su Natsu-san es demasiado para él. Pero no será, porque es tan estúpido que está enamorado de alguien que ya está enamorado de otra persona, otra persona que lamentablemente no es él, y que para peor es una mujer. Porque incluso si el Dragneel olvidara a la maga estelar probablemente seguiría sin tener posibilidades de que se fijara en él. Porque es obvio, ¡le gusta una mujer! ¡Es estúpidamente obvio que Natsu-san es heterosexual! Y le vale vergas esa mierda de que todavía son jóvenes y los gustos pueden cambiar con el tiempo, él no le gusta y nunca le gustará a Natsu, no es tan idiota como para no entender algo como eso.

Vuelve la mirada a la fogata cuando entiende que no tiene sentido seguir torturándose mirando a los otros dos, de hecho en si no tiene sentido torturarse con un sentimiento como ese, pero de eso no se puede deshacer simplemente mirando hacia otro. Le encantaría que fuera así de fácil, como le gustaría, pero no funciona así.

–Quedarte sin hacer nada como un idiota no solucionara nada.

La fogata pierde sentido cuando voltea a ver a Rogue, quien lo acompaño en esa misión donde tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con el grupo de Fairy Tail y gracias a eso entender las pocas posibilidades que tenia con su ídolo.

–No se de que mierda hablas.

La mirada del Cheney está fija en él, y en algún punto se le hace molesta, porque muy compañeros serán pero eso no quiere decir que tenga derecho a meterse en su vida.

–Deberías intentarlo –Sting frunce el ceño pero su acompañante se le adelanta–. Ni se te ocurra replicarme, sabes que es cierto.

–Si, como no –replica con sarcasmo.

–A ella no le gusta él, vale que a él le gusta ella pero solo es eso –se detiene unos segundos–, le gusta.

–Una mujer.

–Si Sting, Lucy Heartfilia es una mujer, ni una roca, ni una rana, ni un caracol, ni nada de eso. Podrías no hacer comentarios tan innecesariamente obvios.

–¡Serás...! –se obliga a clamarse para no acabar gritando y llamar la atención de la pareja sobre la que están hablando, o despertar a Titania, tampoco quiere saber si la pelirroja se despierta de buen o mal humor, y porque duda que sea lo primero–. No me refiero a eso.

–Ya se idiota, pero no puedes saberlo.

–Claro que sí.

–¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no conoces la bisexualidad?

–Idiota.

–No más que tú.

–Natsu-san...

–Nuevamente te digo que no puedes saberlo, podrías fácilmente estar equivocado, empezando por que no eres precisamente la persona más compresiva de este mundo como para que ahora finjas que entiendes perfectamente para que lado tira _tu_ Natsu-san.

–No digas eso. Además, ¿qué quieres que haga? –su mirada volvió a posarse en la pareja, la que conversaba calmadamente– que rodee la fogata y vaya con ellos.

–No.

–¿No?

–A través –el rubio enarco una ceja y la mirada de su compañero se poso en el fuego– a través de la fogata.

–¿A través de la fogata?

–Claro, es el camino más corto.

–Pero me voy a quemar, genio.

–¿Y?

El silencio se formo entre ellos, el Eucliffe volvió la vista al fuego, como si se lo estuviera pensando.

–Si lo intentas, ya verás que te resulta.

–¿Por qué crees eso?

El mago de sombras se alzo de hombros.

–¿Por qué no? Dame un motivo valido por el que no podrías gustarle.

La boca del mago de luz se abrió, pero nada salio de ella. Y es que el único argumento valido que había tenido hasta entonces era el hecho de que era un hombre, pero ciertamente no podía afirmar cuales eran los gustos del Dragneel.

–¿Por qué a través de la fogata?

Su compañero no respondió, fijo la vista en el fuego.

Porque era el camino más corto, y el más lógico. Porque para amar se debe estar predispuesto al dolor, porque nunca puedes asegurar que no va a doler. Debería, entonces, si en verdad amaba al Dragneel, sortear un obstáculo tan simple como la fogata sin pensarlo tanto. Atravesar el fuego para caer en otro levemente diferente.

–¿Rogue?

Y es que era muy simple, tan simple como arrojar tu corazón hacia el fuego para avivar la llama que iluminaria el camino de la persona que amabas hacia la felicidad con otra persona. _Con otra persona_. Cuan importante y doloroso era aquello. Y cuan simple era hacerlo, ver tu corazón arder. Mientras miraba la fogata Rogue pensaba que era realmente simple, o él estaba demasiado preocupado por la felicidad de Sting como para preocuparse por sus propias desdichas. Y es que le gustaba verlo feliz, le encantaba su sonrisa.

–¿Por qué a través de la fogata?

–¿Por qué no? –se levanto, se sacudió las ropas y se dirigió hacia su carpa–. Me voy a dormir, deja de llorar como viuda desdichada y has algo de una vez, ni que la persona que quieres ame a otra persona.

–¡Lo hace!

–Por supuesto que no –lo que sentía el Dragneel por la Heartfilia era muy diferente a lo que sentía Sting por Natsu–. Y ve a través de la fogata, es mejor.

Así quizás pise su corazón y ya no le duela tanto amar.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Bye.**


End file.
